


The Divine Image

by retrorowena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrorowena/pseuds/retrorowena
Summary: Castiel is 22 years old an openly gay art student. Dean is 20, closeted bisexual and also an art major. Dean lives with internalized homophobia, due to his parents “controlling” him. They disowned him after he said he wanted to major in art studies. What happens when the two coincidentally meet in a lecture?
Relationships: Crowley & Mick (Crick???), DeanCas, Rowenacharlie, saileen
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hi this is the first chapter and also my first fic please be nice 🥺

It was cold. Dean hadn’t dressed appropriately, and he was already late for his lecture. He hadn’t slept well the previous night and had to get some coffee in him. Hopefully his professor wouldn’t be too mad.

Castiel was already waiting in front of the lecture room. Always a bit too over ambitious. He was looking forward to this lecture, though. Romanticism was always his favorite.

A little while later, Castiel is sitting in the front row. His professor is mid sentence when this dorky and very nervous man comes stumbling into class. “Uhh, excuse me sir, traffic. Continue please.” He says. While panting. He’s wearing Harry Potter like glasses and a dark beige suit. He catches Castiel’s eye. Coincidentally, the seat next to Castiel’s is the only free one. Dean hurries to it. Castiel smiles at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s struggling with his sexuality. He’s also still fawning over the cute boy that sat next to him, Castiel. They meet again at a party Crowley and Mick are hosting.

Dean couldn’t concentrate the entire lesson. He’s never felt this way before. All he could think of was the boy sitting next to him. 

Dean checked his phone quickly while the professor wasn’t looking. Dean chuckled. All it said was: “hey fat booty bitches party tonight at Mick and mine’s spread the worrrrdd.” 

Dean felt relieved, he’d probably forget about everything at the party and hook up with someone. Or so he hoped.


End file.
